


Switched

by HugsandBugsSmileyface



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Identity Swap, In later chapters - Freeform, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Other, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandBugsSmileyface/pseuds/HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: "Then who am I?! Where do I come from?!" Yuri screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks."What even was my name?" He whispered, despair sinking into his bones. Yuri's legs felt weak and he couldn't continue standing.Nikolai embraced Yuri in a bone crushing hug."This doesn't change anything, okay, Yuratchka? Not a thing. You will always be my grandson. Always."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

…

“So, how’s everything going over there, Yuratchka?” The voice of Yuri’s grandfather permeated through the speaker. Yuri smiled.

“Good. I’m…doing good. I have a new routine that I’ve been working on, then I have to get my passport reissued, then once that goes through Beka and I are flying to Japan for Victor’s wedding to the piggy.” Yuri said.

“Yuratchka, be nice.” Nikolai admonished.

Yuri smiled. “I know. I’m just kidding, Deda. So…anything new? What’s up with you these days?” Yuri asked.

Nikolai coughed awkwardly at the question.

“Well…Maxim is back in town.” Nikolai said.

Yuri’s breath caught. 

“Dad’s back? Why?”

“He said he wanted to see me. I know he’s my son, Yuri, but after the way he treated your mother, I just…I feel bad for not wanting to see him.” Nikolai confessed.

Yuri grumbled. “Did…did he ask about me?” Yuri asked.

Nikolai sighed. “He did, briefly. Said he’s watched every one of your routines and that you look like you’re going to be a strong young man.”

Yuri huffed. “Why start caring now?” he muttered.

“Oh, Yuratchka. I’m sorry. He should know better. I raised him better.” Yuri could clearly hear the sadness in Nikolai’s voice.

Yuri grumbled. “I can’t believe him. Mom spent her whole life struggling to make ends meat just because he didn’t want to be a father. Asshole.”

“I’m sorry, Yuri. He brought me something I thought you might want, though.” Nikolai told him.

Yuri was intrigued.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Check your email. I sent it to you.”

“Just a minute.” Yuri said, opening up a new tab on his phone. He quickly spotted the attachment his grandfather had sent him and clicked on it.

Oh.

OH.

It was a picture of his mother, her beautiful black hair falling down her shoulders and her arms were cradled around a very obvious baby bump. Her dark brown eyes shone in delight. She was obviously very pregnant with Yuri at this point. On her side stood Maxim, Yuri’s father. His arm was draped across her shoulders and he was smiling wide. He looked…happy. And so did she.

His father looked a lot like his grandfather, with dark black hair that would probably get grey with age, just as his grandfather’s had. His face bore a huge smile and he looked so happy.

“Thanks, grandpa. I love this. Mom looks so beautiful.” Yuri had to choke back tears as he looked at his mother. 

She had literally worked herself to death , getting sick and dying. Too much stress and too many jobs had her body overworked.

“Your mother loved you, Yuri. She loved you more than anything.” Nikolai reminded him. “And so do I.”

Yuri smiled and let a tear fall.

“Thank you, Dedushka. I love you too.” Yuri said.

…

A/N: And so it begins. No, I’m not abandoning Love Drunk. It’s just on a hiatus for now. I just had to write this, as the idea wouldn’t go away.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	2. Presenting

Moscow, Russia.  
…  
Yelesiy Prerovsky sat at the dining table picking at his food.

“What’s wrong, Elisei? Don’t you like your mother’s cooking?” His father asked, teasing.

Elisei sighed and stretched. “It’s not that, Papa. I just…guess I don’t feel very well today, that’s all.”

“If you’re getting sick stay the hell away from me.” His sister Anna said, making a face at him.

He made a face right back at her.

His father and mother sighed knowingly.

“You’re probably experiencing a pre-heat. You’ll be presenting soon, dear. Almost everyone does around your age. I did. And so did your father. It’s nothing to be concerned about.” his mother said.

Anna made another face.

“Gross. Does that mean he’s gonna be all horny walking around the house and getting his scent on everything?” she asked.

“Anna.” Their father warned, “Don’t talk like that. You’ll present one day too.”

Anna grumbled. “That’s years away.”

Elisei groaned. “I don’t want to talk about this.” His jet-black hair was getting in his eyes, so he quickly tied back the hair that was obstructing his view.

His father smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, messing it up again.

“Now don’t worry. Whenever you present, your mother and I will be there if you need us. A first presentation can be scary for a young Omega, but you’ll be fine, Yelesiy. With two Omega parents, at least you know what you’ll present as. Most people don’t. But even knowing you’re Omega, it can be scary. So if you need anything, please, come to either your mother or myself. We’ll help you, because we love you and know what to expect.”

Elisei groaned. “Yeah, I know. You’ve said already. Many times. I just think I’m gonna go to bed, get an early start on some sleep.”  
Elisei said, getting up from the table. “Excuse me.”

As Elisei shuffled up the stairs he felt warmer and warmer.

Fuck. Maybe his parents were right. He should lie down.  
….  
St. Petersburg, Russia.  
…  
“Yura. What are you doing?” Otabek asked him, putting on his skate guards. “I was wondering if you’d like to get some coffee after practice.”

It was like Yuri didn’t hear him, just staring at his phone in silence.

“What are you looking at?” Otabek asked, peering over Yuri’s shoulder.

As if it was a reaction, Yuri jerked back and pulled his phone to his chest. When he saw it was only Otabek, however, he relaxed.

“It’s…a picture of my mom.” Yuri said, turning the phone so Otabek could see. Otabek stared at the photo and smiled. 

“She was beautiful. She’s…gone now?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded. It was getting hotter in the rink, which didn't make sense, as it was a fucking ice rink. Yuri groaned.

“I’m so sorry, Yura. How long has it been?” he asked.

Yuri sighed. “She died when I was five. My dad’s father took me in after that.” 

Otabek looked at the picture again.

“Is this your dad?” Otabek asked, pointing to the man beside the woman in the picture.

Yuri scowled, and pulled at his shirt, trying to get some air circulating. God it was fucking hot. Regardless, he nodded again at Otabek's question.

“Wow. He’s handsome. Is he also…?”

“No. He’s alive. But he might as well be dead. He is to me.” Yuri spat.

Otabek was taken aback.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Do you want to talk about it?”

Yuri sighed. “Yes. No. I don’t know. Dad was always…aloof. He’s denied me since the day I was born. Said my mom must’ve cheated on him cause we didn’t look alike. I’m just…” Yuri growled.

“Well…you must get your good looks from your mom’s side then.” Otabek said, sitting down next to Yuri.

Yuri sighed and put his phone away.

"Sorry I was distracted. Today's the day my mom died, so...I guess I couldn't help but think about her a little bit." Yuri said. 

Otabek put his hand on Yuri's.

"I'm sorry." Yuri nodded.

"It's been...11 years." Yuri sighed and clutched onto his shirt. It was getting way too warm in here for him.

"Are you okay?" Otabek asked him, concerned.

Yuri shook his head and grunted.

"I think...I might be getting sick. It's...a...bit warm." Yuri tried to stand up, but began to lose his footing. Otabek quickly jumped up and caught him before he hit the floor.

"You are not okay. We should get you to a doctor."

"I...I don't feel so...so good." Yuri said, clutching onto Otabek's shirt and trying not to fall.

“God, I feel sick.” Yuri said, sweat beginning to trickle down his brow. "What's happening? Am I supposed to be feeling like this?"

“I…I don’t think so, Yuri. Here, I’ll help you. Do you think you’ll be able to walk?”

Yuri shook his head. “I don’t think I’m able to do much of anything right now, Beka. Just…take me to a doctor or something, please.”

Otabek nodded and helped lift him up. Practically carrying him out of the building, Otabek’s next destination was the hospital.  
…  
A/N: And so it begins.  
Comments and Kudos are love!  
Hugs and Bugs,  
Smileyface.  
: ]


	3. Left or Right?

A/N: And I am back. Sorry about that. I had to work all the holidays so I just now got back on track.

...  
...

"Beka...it's so hot..." Yuri moaned and clutched at Otabek firmly, burying his nose into his chest.

Otabek brought his hand up to feel Yuri's forehead.

"Yura, you're burning up." Beka told him, worridly.

"I know. I...can feel it. Beka...you smell...really good." Yuri said, slurring his words.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked him.

"Really...really good. Like...pine trees and...I...I want you." Yuri moaned.

Otabek was panicked. What was happening to him? Was he dying? Or sick?

"Don't worry, kotik. We're almost there." Otabek said, keeping a firm grasp on him. If he had been thinking about it earlier, he should have called an ambulance, but he was so panicked he had just scooped up Yuri in his arms and started running. The Alpha had strong arms, and with Yuri's light frame, had been able to pick him up very easily.

"Beka...you...smell...really really really good. Beka...Alpha...my Alpha. So good." Yuri was muttering.

Otabek stopped in his tracks. 

Of course.

How had he not noticed? Now that he was clued in, it was easy to seperate a sweet smelling scent from Yuri. It smelled wonderful, like vanilla and sugar.

Otabek almost laughed in relief.

"Yuri, you're presenting. As an Omega, it seems." Beka said, holding him tighter.

"Pre...sent...ing...O...me...ga? Not...possible. I'm an...Alpha...need you. Help...it hurts." Yuri groaned.

Beka sighed softly. "Come on, Yuri. Let's take you to your grandfather's. You'll be fine." Otabek said.

"No! Need Alpha. Now...need you..." Yuri begged, clutching onto Otabek's shirt.

Otabek sighed and ran a hand over Yuri's hair. 

"Can't do that kitten. That's your heat talking. You'll be fine. You just need some time alone and some sleep." Otabek sighed again as he took in Yuri's scent. He really needed to get him home, before every Alpha in the area got his scent.

"No. Not grandpa. I don't...want him to see me...like this. Just need you. My Bekem..." Yuri groaned.

Otabek hugged Yuri closer. "I told you I can't. We have to talk about this beforehand. I won't just hop into bed with you. Yuri? Are you listening?"

"Mm. Yeah. I...I hear you."

"Where to then, if not your grandfather's?" Beka asked.

"Keep...keep going to the hospital. They...ugh...might can give me...ahh...s-supressants." Yuri's mind was clear for a moment as he told Otabek this.

"Okay. Let's keep going, then."

...

Moscow, Russia

March 1st, 1999. 7 P.M.

...

Nurse Irina Feodorovna walked down the hallway of the hospital, clutching two tags in her hands. This was her last task before going home for the day, and she had been at work for almost two days straight.

Left tag went to Plisetsky. Right to Prerovsky. 

"Left to Plisetsky...Right to Prerovsky..." She muttered.

The poor nurse had been working every single day for the past year, and these past 2 days she's stayed at work pulling almost 48 hours straight. At this point she just wanted to go home to her cat, Misha, and sleep for as long as she could. She would finally be getting a whole week of vacation, and it was so close.

"Irina?" Came a voice.

Tired eyes turned around to find her friend and fellow nurse Anya standing there.

"Anya? What's wrong? Do you need something?" Irina asked.

"Well...I hate to ask, because I know you were about to go home, but I have a patient, a child, in need of a blood draw and...well you were always better at dealing with kids than I was, so...I was hoping you would do the draw for me?" Putting her hands together in a short praying manner, she begged.

Irina sighed. "I suppose. But I have to deliver these tags first." Irina said.

"Oh. Well let me do that. It's the least I can do since you're doing me a favor. Where are they headed?" 

"To the nursery." she said. "Here." Irina said, handing them over to her. "They're the only two babies that were born today, so they're in there by themselves. The little blond is Prerovsky and the dark haired one is Plisetsky. Their moms both had them today. They're the cutest things." Irina said.

"Aww." Anya cooed. "I love babies. My husband and I have been trying, but no luck so far. So, which one goes where?" Anya asked.

Irina yawned again. "The tag on the left goes to Prerovsky, and the one on the right goes to Plisetsky." Irina said, yawning.

Anya nodded. "Can do. Leave it to me. My kid's in room 24. Be careful. She bites."

Irina chuckled.

"They always bite." She said, chuckling slightly before heading off to do the blood draw. 

Anya smiled and loomed down at the tags in her hands.

"The one on the left goes to Prerovsky, the right to Plisetsky. Easy enough." She yawned as well, almost done herself.

.....

A/N: Again, sorry for being gone for a bit. But now I'm back and ready to get writing again.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
